


Life Saving Thoughts

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Series: Soulmate Series [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kidnapping, Soulmate AU, violence against reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: You're targeted by an unsub who hates soulmates, and Spencer uses your connection to help find you.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Series: Soulmate Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800556
Kudos: 148





	Life Saving Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> reposted to make this a part of a series

You and Spencer were both on edge.

The case the BAU was currently on had been going for 6 days, and it felt like they weren’t anywhere closer to finding the killer. The unsub had been kidnapping young women, torturing them, then leaving their cut-out hearts on the doorsteps of their soulmates. The group had profiled that he’d be a 40-50 year old man, a narcissist, misogynist, and had probably gone through a nasty divorce with his own soulmate. There’d been 3 victims already, and if he stuck to his schedule, he’d take another woman by the end of the day.

You and Spencer have been together for nearly a year now, having gotten together once you joined the BAU. It’d been hard, learning how to deal with dating a coworker, constantly worrying about each other out in the field, and learning how to handle hearing each other’s thoughts all the time. The day you met, Spencer told you about how right after meeting, soulmate’s often couldn’t turn off the constant thoughts. He’d been right; the first few months of your relationship, you heard every thought that ran through Spencer’s head, and he heard all of yours. Eventually, you both learned how to control it, so you’d only speak into your partner’s head when you actually wanted to. 

You were especially grateful for this skill during this case, because you and Spencer couldn’t exactly act like soulmates right now. Knowing the unsub was going after soulmates, and he was likely to inject himself into the investigation, you and Spencer agreed to try and make sure no one knew who you were to each other. Hotch agreed when you’d told him; better to play it safe than sorry. Whenever either of you missed each other’s presence, the only solace you had was speaking into the other’s mind. Right now, that’s the only place your relationship could safely live.

Right now, both you and Spencer were trying to narrow down the geographical profile, desperate to figure out where he’d try and take the next victim from.

“Your ass looks great in that skirt.” The second Spencer’s thought entered your head, you turned around to give him a glare. He only smirked at you, before looking back at the map you’d put on the board. Back when you’d first started dating, Spencer had been shy about his love for you, but those days were long gone. If you hadn’t been keeping your relationship on the down-low right now, you’re sure he’d have given your ass a light slap as well.

“I’m gonna go get some coffee, you want something?” You asked aloud. It made you a little uncomfortable to be speaking out loud when it’s just the two of you. You and Spencer rarely talked when in private. 

“I’ll come with-” Your glare cut him off once again. Spencer had been trying to go everywhere with you, not wanting to leave you alone for a minute once he found out the nature of the case.

“Coworkers don’t follow each other everywhere, Spence. I’ll be fine, I promise.” You thought. 

Spencer only responded with a small nod, then spoke aloud, “Medium coffee, please. Extra sugar.” You already know his coffee order, of course, but you were surrounded by police officers walking around the station. You sent him one more reassuring thought as you walked away.

~~~

You were walking back to the local police station, two to-go cups of coffee in your hands, when you felt a presence behind you. You tried to subtly glance over your shoulder, and that’s when you saw him; you couldn’t see his face, but he was wearing a police uniform. Immediately, you reached out to Spencer, “Spence. Don’t freak out.”

“What? What’s wrong? Where are you?” Spencer replied immediately. You could feel all his anxiety, his regret for letting you out of your sight for a second.

“I’m being followed. I’m a few blocks from the station, I don’t think he knows I’m onto him yet. He’s an officer, but I didn’t get a look at his face-” Suddenly, you were hit over the head, and you were knocked out cold.

~~~

“Y/N, I don’t know if you can hear this...I don’t even know if you’re still alive. Please, if you’re listening. Give me anything. Any clue that’ll help us.”

Your head was killing you, but you faintly heard Spencer’s speaking as you woke up. You slowly took in your surroundings; it was a dark, dingy room. No windows, possibly a basement? You’re tied to a chair, and on a table next to you was a wide array of knives. You’d seen the M.E. reports, and you knew exactly how he’d use them. Assuming you’d only been knocked out for a few hours, the team had less than 48 hours to find you.

“Spence?” With your throbbing head - you’re definitely concussed - it hurt a little to send the message.

“Y/N!” You could feel Spencer’s relief flooding through him. Even though you knew he had so much to say to you, and you him, you tried to focus on getting him clues to find you.

“I’m in a basement, I think. I’m tied up, but I don’t think I’m injured. Except my head from when he knocked me out. How long have I been gone?”

“3 hours. We know who he is, and got a partial plate from a witness at the scene. We know who he is, we just don’t know where he took you.”

“Did Garcia try tracking his or my phone?”

“He left your phone at the scene, his is off. I’m so, so sorry, sweetie. Is there anything else you can see? Anything to help us?” 

You heard movement from upstairs. He’s definitely in the building, and you knew he’d be down here soon. You looked around more, for anything. Stretching your head around, you saw a map behind you - a virtual copy of the geographical profile you and Spencer had been working on at the station. This idiot had left it in the room with you, knowing that your soulmate is an FBI agent. The map marked where he’d taken each victim, and where he’d dumped the bodies. Turns out he had more victims than you’d known, because the map indicated 5 victims, not including yourself. With the additional victims, the pattern became obvious. If you connect all the dots of where the victim’s bodies were dumped, they made a heart on the map; you’re the final piece. 

Spencer was listening to your deductions as you made them, and he immediately updated his own map at the police station. They know where you are.

“We’re coming to get you now. You’re gonna be ok, I’ll be there soon.”

“Spence...if I’m his endgame...he’s not gonna go easy.”

“I know. I didn’t keep you safe earlier, but I swear on my life I’ll keep you safe now.”

The door to the basement suddenly flew open, and you snapped your head away from the map, not wanting to let on that you’d given Spencer all the resources he needed to get to you. The station couldn’t be more than 10 minutes from where you were now, less with a police siren. You just need to stay alive for the next 10 minutes.

“Talking to your little soulmate?” He said as he came down the stairs. You recognized him as one of the officers that’d been around the police station, working the case, but you couldn’t be bothered to remember his name. “How is Agent Reid?”

“Doctor.” You corrected him. Based on the glare he gave you, you probably shouldn’t have done that. His narcissism wouldn’t appreciate being corrected, especially by a woman. He stormed over to you, slapping you across the face.

“I wouldn’t talk back to me, bitch. Your death can either be very quick, or very, very slow.” Liar. You remembered the M.E. reports, which showed that he’d tortured all of the women for hours before killing them. He’s sadistic - even if you complied, he’d still torture you.

“How much longer?” You thought.

“4 minutes, 19 seconds. You’re going to be fine, please, stay strong for me Y/N.”

“Stop it!” The man’s voice stopped your short conversation with Spencer.

“Stop what?” You asked, weakly. 

“Talking to him! Soulmates, it’s a trick, it’s not real. Just because you can hear someone’s thoughts doesn’t mean you’ll live happily ever after.” He grabbed a knife from the table next to you, and began lightly dragging it across your skin, not yet drawing blood. You tried to move away from him, but the ropes were too tight. “People argue. Fall out of love. People die.” This time, he pressed harder against your thigh, cutting through your skirt and into your skin. You winced, but tried your best to not show the pain. He’s a sadist, he wants to see you in pain. You wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. 

“My so-called-soulmate is on a cruise with another man right now. I hear her thoughts, I know how she feels about him. I know what they’ve done to each other. How do you think that feels? Hearing the thoughts of the person you were supposed to spend the rest of your life with when they’re whoring around with another man?” He began dragging the knife down your thigh this time, causing a long, deep cut, all the way to your knee. “I think it feels a lot like being stabbed.” He took the knife from your thigh, before slamming it into your other. This time, you cried out in pain. He only laughed, leaving the knife in your thigh as you bled out.

“Spence…” You weren’t sure if it was the pain or the blood loss, but you were definitely going to pass out. You vaguely remember hearing a door slam, yelling, and a gunshot before you closed your eyes.

~~~

“Ow.” You opened your eyes slowly, only to close them again from the blinding light. You felt someone’s hand grab yours immediately.

“Y/N?” You heard Spencer say. This time, you opened your eyes fully, and saw his beautiful face smiling back at you.

“Hey.” You said, with a smile. He let out a relieved laugh, before leaning over you and giving you a long kiss. 

“I’m never leaving your side again.” He thought as he kissed you.

“That’s fine by me.”  
~~~


End file.
